


Support.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [6]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV), 아이랜드 | I-Land
Genre: BULTAOREUNE MNET, Gen, It all hurts., It hurts man., Watching any of them go hurts big time, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Support/sə-ˈpȯrt/transitive verb.1.to endure bravely or quietly.2.to keep from fainting, yielding, or losing courage.
Relationships: OT9 (It hurts man. It hurts.)
Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876765
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Support.

"Slept well?" Jake asked, a bright smile gracing his own features as Niki approached the kitchen. The younger trainee was sauntering in his grey hanbok, the debut badge in the palm of his hand. He would have pinned it to his clothing had he not been worried about any possible tear. Jake couldn't help the laugh that slipped past his lips as he watched his friend move around the kitchen, happily humming to themselves. "I'm going to guess you did sleep well."

Niki nodded several times, taking a seat right next to the other male. "But hyung," He let his head fall against Jake's shoulder who pressed his head against Niki's. "I did miss your snoring." That drew a chuckle out of Jake. "It's weird not being with you anymore."

"Right." Jake sighed softly. "We have been sticking together for a while now." Jake raised his head, running his fingers through his hair. "But I'm proud of you."

"Ahhhh." Niki pulled away, his neck disappearing between his shoulders. "It's too early for sappiness." He shook his head, fighting off a shiver. Jake laughed, focusing back on his cereals as Niki stabbed his strawberry milk with a straw.

Sneakily, arms wrapped themselves around Niki and squeezed him tight. "It's never too early for sappiness." Declared a chirpy Daniel who'd exited the pantry.

"How long were you in there?" Jake asked, brows creasing as he tried to recall if he'd seen the maknae enter.

"Eh." Daniel shrugged, distancing himself from his youngest hyung. "I think I zoned out while I was trying to pick between two snacks." He held up his hands, clutching food in both. "In conclusion I'm treating myself to both."

"That's the right way to go." Jake agreed, nodding a little as Daniel sat across from him.

A fairly confused Heesung slowly progressed across the living room and towards the kitchen,only offering a small nod of acknowledgement to the three as he walked past to get breakfast. Nobody took offense, they all knew, by now that Heesung didn't really function right before he'd had breakfast. But he did take the time, when he returned with food, to ruffle the younger trainees' hair as he passed. And settled right next to a chirpy Daniel, who happily leant against him. That drew a sigh of contentment out of Heesung who now focused on his breakfast.

Kei, Sunghoon and Jay appeared in the living room after climbing up the stairs. They'd apparently went for some early training and were talking amongst themselves. Well, mostly Jay and K were teasing one another while Sunghoon giggled beside them, his mouth hidden behind a paw sleeve of his grey hoodie. They moved faster than Heesung had, in a beeline for the fridge. And got bottles of fresh water before settling around the table. Sunghoon next to Jake, K next to Heesung and Jay, right next to their oldest hyung.

"Why so silent?" Kei asked, after downing half of his water bottle.

"Please, nobody starts making random noises or I—" Heesung sighed as the two maknaes started to chew as loudly as possible, happily joined by Jake. Heesung let his head fall on the table, whinnying softly. "I hate you all."

"Why, good morning to you too." Sunoo spoke, moving past the dining table to go get some actual food.

"Stop." Sunghoon put a hand on Jake's knee as he started to loudly drink the very end of his chocolate flavored milk. But Jake merely held his gaze as he drank a final swig, as loud as he could. "Gahhhh" Sunghoon threw his head back, groaning in distate.

"Yeah, I should've seen that one coming."K commented. "My bad."

"Has somebody seen Jungwon yet?" Sunoo, who'd taken a seat beside Niki, eventually asked.

"Now that I think about it..." Jay's brows creased. "Usually we wake up around the same time and have breakfast together. But not today."

"Yeah, I think he slept in." Jake informed. "He was still in bed when I left."

"He stayed up late." Daniel quietly announced. "We both did. We talked for a while and I fell asleep. But I think he, yeah, stayed up late."

Heesung's brows instantaneously creased. "I'll go check up on him." He spoke and stood, not giving much room to discussion.

"I'm coming with." The rest declared, unprompted but all standing up to follow Heesung.

"We don't want to overwhelm him though." Sunoo spoke as they neared the room.

"Right." Jay agreed.

"Then Heesung should go first. And the rest of us can wait outside for a bit." Kei suggested, earning himself nods of acknowledgement from the rest.

As per decided, Heesung was the only member to slip inside the room. And found an asleep Jungwon. Carefully, he moved closer to the bed and gently ran his fingers through the other's hair. "Hey." He whispered softy, a welcoming smile on his lips as Jungwon blinked awake, a lazy smile appearing on his features. "Slept in today?" Jungwon nodded, the smile fading a little. "Daniel said you stayed up late talking with him, but he didn't tell us about what. Is it something you'd like to discuss with me too? Or anyone else? They're all literally waiting right outside."

Jungwon furrowed his brows and pushed the covers to sit on his bed. "Really?" He loudly asked, shifting his gaze to the door.

"Duh." Sunoo was the first to reply, pushing the door to enter, the rest right on his heels.

A tight lipped smile returned on Jungwon's features, making a display of his dimples. "Why?"

"Because we care about you." Jay spoke, sitting on the bed right next to his friend and wrapping his arms around him.

"Obviously." Sunghoon agreed, sitting at the foot of the bed as Jake and Heesung crawled on it to get closer to Jungwon. K decided to keep standing, towering over them with his height and ruffled the kid's hair. Daniel and Niki had settled on the first's best, holding onto one another as they watched the older hyungs comfort the fellow trainee.

"I'm okay." Jungwon declared, eyes growing a little misty. "It's just getting hard." He admitted. "For the past two weeks, I haven't gotten the badge, so I'm getting scared. But," He swallowed. "But it's okay. I know that whatever happens, the group will be good, you're all so talented and—"

"Hey," K interrupted. "You've got a boatload of talent too. Don't think like that, please. We all believe in you here." The rest of the trainees nodded, sporting supportive expressions. "Nobody knows what will happen in the future."

"We just have to be grateful for every single day we got to spend here." Daniel went on. "We earned that spot, we have every right to enjoy it. Those memories, they'll last forever. Whatever happens, happens."

"Yeah." Niki agreed. "Take it from someone who completely lost faith, anything can happen."

"You did?" Sunghoon asked, in disbelief. "But, all your performances... And you're always praised..."

Niki chuckled. "That's not how it works though. We always, continuously have to put on our best performance. Because the only way is forward. And for a while, I really thought I'd be the one going home. It's..." He sighed. "When you really believe it's over, you just loose so much self-esteem and all you can see is all your mistakes that seem so glaringly obvious. And then, your name gets called and the guilt builds up. Going through it weeks after weeks, it's pretty rough."

"It feels really different from part one." Jay admitted. "There's no second chance or do overs. We all bet our future to be here, and the closer we get to the end, the worse it gets."

"But we're all here right now." Jake reminded. "And we should never forget to enjoy what we do. Because we all deserve to go as far as possible." He was met with silent nods of agreement.

Niki wiggled his eyebrows as an idea came to mind. He cleared his throat and launched themselves into a fairly familiar tune: "I got pushed, tteomillyeo wasseo. Neomudo chaja hemaen kkumui mun ape. Nae ane, keu jageun noraega, jageun noraega kyeolguk nal deryeowasseo." He laughed, remembering his first time centering. "I sound so much better now. Come on guys, who doesn't remember that song?"

"Woerowodo kidael got eopshi, goerowodo jeongcheo eopshi. Keujeo chamgo gyeondin shiganui uimireul." Sunoo and Sunghoon went on without missing a bit, pointing at one another with bright grins on their features.

"Ijeya na neol mannagoseoya, mannagoseoya keu uimireul kkaedara." Heesung went on, smiling fondly as his gaze got a little lost in the distance. Now he was thinking about Geonu.

Then all eyes fell on Jungwon. "Yeah I'm scared duryeobgin hajiman, himchage ttwieoga let's just try." The trainee giggled as Jake shook his arm.

"It's our chance, su eopshi saegyeojin. Jinan baljaguki, ara." Kei easily went on, clearly heartfelt with how relevant the lyrics had grown to be. They'd seen so many friends go and now that the end was near, everything felt more vivid. 

"Woah Ah!" They all went at once. "Chinguga dwae jwo, hamkke ssawojwo. Let's just run for our lives!!!!" The whole group yelled. "Soneul jabajwo, naege yaksokhae. Let's just run for our liiiiiiveeesss." Yup, now it turned into a screaming contest and sounded absolutely cacophonous. But as they dissolved into laughter, it didn't seem to matter as much anymore.


End file.
